The Power of Dreams
by UnsightlyDreams
Summary: "She might not have your spirit, Wendy Darling, but the smell of her fear is gratifying. It's been too long since I've tasted the sweet perfume of a girl's desperation." Peter Pan is the Boy Who Never Grew Up. Wendy Darling is the Girl Who Dreamed. And who am I? I am the girl caught between His Revenge and Her Tears. (PeterXOC)
1. Chapter 1

Dreams are magical things –you can't grasp them. Dreams are his domain, a method of manipulation, a manner of exploitation. They call out to him in their dreams – boys, girls, adults – and yet, he answers to only a few chosen ones. His method of choice is unknown to all but him – for all he sees, all he knows, all are his to understand and yours to fear. His dreams tumble out of humans, regardless of age, of gender, of thoughts.

_Once Upon A time_ –

– Tendrils of magic, the ones unseen to all, but the most alert of eyes tumbled out of a young girl at night. Tears streamed down her pale face, fingers bunched around the sheets that lay carelessly around her legs. Frightened, the girl moaned in her sleep, tossing her legs around, entangling them in the aforementioned sheets.

(Run, run, run, danger approaches – the kind you can never hope to escape, for the love of God – RUN –)

And then, abruptly, her dream changed.

"Are you lost, little one?"

Ten year old Thea looked up with lost eyes. "No – I just want my parents."

The boy stepped out into the clearing where Thea stood. His earnest eyes looked at the young girl pityingly, his hand extended forward as if to touch her. Almost unconsciously, Thea stepped back, and the boy pulled back his hand, his eyes as gentle as a sheep's.

"But are you sure they want _you_, little Girl?"

Thea looked down. Her eyes barely even registered the moss-covered ground that would soon become her greatest nightmare. With heart as heavy as sin, she slowly shook her head.

Peter Pan knelt down in front of the girl, and took her unresponsive hand into his.

"Would you like to come with me, Thea?"

She looked up.

For a moment, it seemed as if all was not lost – it seemed as if she finally understood.

Peter Pan waited with bated breath.

Then, a soft exhale: "Yes."

Lips curled into a malicious smile and Thea, far away in a world that was lost to all but the Shadow and his owner – Thea shuddered in her sleep. All was lost. All would never be found. Magic played its course – and everybody but Peter Pan would pay the price.

* * *

I suppose the beginning is the best place to start. Everybody likes the beginnings, even if the ending is disappointing – or if it ultimately wasn't worth the fight. Nobody wants to see the Hero lose. Nobody wants to see the Villain win.

If you really think that, then by the name of God, you were lied to.

"Everything would be awesome… if Tom Riddle hadn't died. He was too hot to die."

I looked up with careful amusement on my face. "Why are we discussing Harry Potter again?"

My seventeen year old friend pouted. "Because we need you to accept that Bad Boys are hot?"

I rolled my eyes as I ushered her out of class. "I'm sure – hey, did I tell you about that weird dream I had last night?"

Emily bumped her shoulder into mine playfully, letting me know that she knew what I was trying to do. And surprisingly, she also went along with it. "No, you didn't. But, let's not forget about your creepy way of remembering all your dreams."

"I dreamt about Peter Pan."

If I was paying attention to her, I would've seen the brief look of surprise on her face – one that she quickly replaced with distant interest. "You need to stop dreaming about the Good Guys, honey. They're not supposed to be good in bed anyway."

"Hey, wait, listen, this was different," I protested as we walked out of school, "He was different. I mean, I got this Evil Guy vibe from him." I stumbled along the pavement as I said this, and this completely random stranger grabbed hold of my elbow to keep me upright. I could barely mumble a weak "thank you" before he sped past me without looking back even once. "Weird," I said, shifting my gaze to Emily who waited expectantly for me to continue, "Anyway, as I was saying, Peter Pan was trying to convince me to come to Neverland with him."

"So he could take you seven ways to Sunday?"

"EW, no," I answered immediately, pulling a face, "I was ten in that dream. TEN!"

Emily burst out laughing. "Oh god, you dreamt about a hot evil guy – wait a minute. Was he hot? How old was he? Ten, like you?" The last sentence was punctuated with a teasing smirk, even though I detected an uneasiness in her eyes that was slightly scary to behold. Her curly hair shaped her heart-shaped face as she looked up at me, eyes wide and gleeful.

"I don't know," I pretended to think over it, even though the memory of his earnest eyes and British accent was fresh in my mind, "I think he was around eighteen."

"Isn't he supposed to be, I don't know, a kid?"

I nodded. "He's the kid who never grew up. But technically, when you're eighteen, you're a boy, right?"

"Well, yeah, you definitely can't be a man yet."

By this time, we had reached home – or more specifically, _my_ home. My house that was always open to me, even if my parents weren't. Quite often during my life, I've been asked why I have such a dark, brooding cloud always hanging over me – well, the answer is quite simple. You would too, if your own parents were too busy to ever meet you,

I shook my head to dispel the dark thoughts. "Although, hypothetically speaking, I can understand why he would want me. I am like a Little Lost Girl with no parents, after all."

Emily sighed at that, putting her arm around me in a comforting half-embrace. "You have me – and I wouldn't worry about it anyway. Everyone knows Peter Pan only likes his Lost Boys. No girls for him." The last sentence was said with firmness quite unusual for my dreamy friend.

"Yeah," I surprised myself by agreeing so quickly, "look at what happened with Wendy."

From behind us, a sudden gust of wind blew into the house. Paintings fluttered, papers flew and a wild sort of abandon took root in my heart. Somewhere in the house, a door slammed shut.

An odd sort of silence descended.

Then: "Wow, that was creepy."

I nodded quietly, sharp eyes surveying the house even as I turned back to close the main door. "Want to stay over tonight, Emily?"

"So Peter Pan can't steal you away?" She teased with a smile, dropping her rucksack on the ground. "Definitely. We can't have an imaginary fairytale character taking you away from me."

Warmth blossomed in my chest as I wagged my finger at her. "Ah, but I would get to meet Hook. And weren't you the one who keeps talking about how hot he is?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to choose: It's either my awesome company or Peter Pan's dirty little island with kids in it."

I threw my head back as I laughed.

* * *

The night was still young when we both decided to go to sleep. It wasn't even 12 by the time Emily was yawning profusely and I could feel myself dozing off intermittently during our talks. By mutual decision, we both dropped into my bed and pulled over the sheets. I curled up on the right, facing away from my (only) friend as I looked outside the window.

I wasn't exactly dead to the world – instead, I dozed in that state between worlds, where I wasn't quite awake and yet, I wasn't quite asleep. Outside the house, thunder rumbled somewhere far away and the room was illuminated with a flash of light that I could feel despite my closed eyes. The result made my eyes flow open in surprise. It never rained here.

The wind's intensity had increased sharply - I could feel the old tree outside the window creak noisily as it swayed along to sharp gusts of air. Flashes of bright lights illuminated the room, casting an eerie shadow at all my possessions. Thunder, lightning and the wind – all alarmed me, leading a sharp fear to crawl its way into my heart. Heart thudding loudly, I turned around to arouse Emily from her deep slumber.

For one wild, panicky moment, she did not wake.

Then: "What do you want, Thea?"

"Emily, I'm scared."

In response, she rolled away from me.

I gave up on her, and proceeded to duck my head under the sheets to block out the dark, to ignore the whistling wind, to pretend as if there wasn't _something_ waiting for me in the darkness. The darkness that was so intangible, and yet so near. It clawed its way into my tightly shut eyes as I trembled beneath the sheets like some flowery damsel in distress. I could feel goose bumps knot my pale flesh even as I tried to convince myself that it was all a dream. There was _nothing_ waiting for me in my own room.

My sheet was wrenched away from me.

I let out a half-strangled scream, one that got lost in my throat before it had properly started. Next to me, Emily jolted awake, sitting up on the bed. Her eyes met my terrified ones, before fixing on the shadow that lay behind me, the one with the glowing eyes and shapeless face. The one that I had seen despite my (fail) attempt at convincing myself that I hadn't. Her face paled, and she stumbled out of bed, a wild look in her eyes.

"Shadow, go away! You can't have her! She isn't lost!" Emily yelled into the air.

There was a deep chill behind my back and I felt the air move slightly – quite as if a hand was stretching towards me.

Emily grabbed me in a flurry of movements and tugged me out of bed. I fell to the floor in a graceless heap, and stared up at her straight-backed figure in surprise as she shielded me from the Shadow with her body. "Go away, Pan! You aren't welcome here! Leave her alone!"

"Wendy, my dear, I'm welcome anywhere and everywhere I go."

My eyes widened as a very familiar British voice permeated the atmosphere, and Emily shrunk back as if someone had slapped her. Slowly, from behind the shadow, the same teenage boy I had met in my dream emerged. He emanated the same confidence, although the dream-me had somehow overlooked the arrogance, the smugness that radiated off him in waves. He raised a hand and the Shadow retreated behind him.

With the same smug smile on his face, he advanced towards my friend, seemingly ignorant of my wide-eyed figure along the side of the bed. His fingers curled around her chin, and she flinched in response. "Wendy, oh my darling Wendy, how dearly I have missed you."

Emily didn't deign to answer him. Instead, she violently looked around the room till her eyes met mine – hers were desperate, mine were confused. Even then, the message in those brown orbs was clear: Run. Save yourself. Get out!

I could barely process the order enough to stand up when the boy in my dreams let go of Emily and strode over to me. He grabbed hold of my neck in a bruising grip as he smiled benevolently at me. "You aren't thinking of going anywhere, are you? You can't, because ….you're mine now."

Emily moaned from the floor, her head in her hands. "What do you want with her, Pan? Just leave her alone."

Peter Pan, or so it seemed, didn't let go of his grip on my neck as her answered, "What I wanted with you, Wendy. You shouldn't have escaped if you didn't want this to happen." His eyes flicked over to me. "You know how I like to _play_."

A shudder racked my body as I struggled in vain to loosen his hold on me. The effort only managed to amuse him, for a bone-chilling smile slowly transformed his face. He leaned forward, his hot breath mingling with mine. "You like to play too. I can see that." Then, loudly: "She might not have your spirit, Wendy Darling, but the smell of her fear is gratifying. It's been too long since I've tasted the sweet perfume of a girl's desperation."

From her place on the floor, my friend seemed to have come to a decision, for she stood up slowly, eyes wide and hands trembling. "I beseech you, Peter Pan – take me instead of her. She did nothing to deserve this." Her face set itself determinedly as she shut her eyes.

Peter Pan let go of me to stride over to stand in front of her.

And then he laughed at her – the laughter of a madman – the laughter of a man in control. Unconsciously, I stepped back, a strange sort of horror descending in me – the desperate fear of the unknown.

"Now what would I want with you, sweet Wendy? For you are no fun anymore," he pouted, an evil glint in his eyes, "You aren't of any use to me. Her, on the other hand, I can definitely use."

His eyes met mine, and the malice in them made me shrink despite myself. My retreating steps automatically stopped. "I've wanted a new toy to play with since a very long time," he continued, mindless of the anguished look on Emily's face, "but I also had to punish you, didn't I, for escaping from me?"

The last sentence was said in a calm voice, and yet, even I could sense that he was angry. He was very, very angry. His eyes were as hard as a blade's edge in the icy snow. Silently, he stalked towards me, much like a predator fixated on his prey.

"So I thought, and thought, and thought, and then I decided to take the person who was closest to you. It was just a helpful coincidence that she'll be useful to me too." He gave me a wide smile. "Also, she happens to be a Lost Girl who _believes_. I can't let a Lost Girl like that live without my protection now, can I?"

"But she didn't call you. I know she didn't call you. You forced your way into her life," Emily said in a quiet voice, a fierce desperation in her eyes. "You never take the children who don't call you. More importantly, you never take girls!"

"Ah, now that is a lie, Wendy. You know I don't like liars," he admonished with a raised eyebrow, and Emily flinched again. "She called her to me in her dreams. And do you know how she could do that?" He leaned forward so that his face was inches away from hers. "She could do that because you were her friend. _You_ helped her dream."

An anguished howl tore its way through Emily's mouth, and Peter Pan grabbed my arm.

"Goodbye Wendy. Goodbye forever."

My eyes shut themselves of their own accord.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted a dark Peter Pan story. Not one where he's sadistic for no real reason, but one where he plays mind games – one where he tortures without the random bloodshed. Though, of course, there will be bloodshed. Also, as you all can see, this story is very much AU. Because Wendy escaped Pan. **

**Reviews are much appreciated, especially since this is my first story.**


	2. Chapter 2

I may not have explained this before, but I've had experience with darkness. Darkness is that irrational fear that I can never conquer, it is that suspense that leaves my toes tingling, and yet, it is something that never fails to arouse my curiosity. I cannot explain how inviting darkness is to me, constantly begging me to envelop myself in its soothing arms, to give myself up to its utmost power. It is easy to say that I fear it – for a lot of people fear it. No, the real reason is, I fear _myself_ in it. I fear that I will lose my tightly controlled grip on sanity – I will break apart like a freshly crafted sculpture, one that needs nothing more than a crack to let it crumble into sharp, jagged pieces.

I'm a dreamer. That much, I hope, has been easy to gather. It is for that very reason that darkness intrigues me so – for what magical secrets does it hide in its midst? What power does it conceal? My imagination has always been my greatest ally, as well as my biggest failure.

The dark was what I woke up to – a frightening sensation because even though I have seen a lot of deep, dark corners, it was never quite as black as the surrounding I saw around me. Which led me to my next sensation – my eyes weren't even open.

Before I could properly panic at the lack of control I had over my own eyes, a voice interrupted me as I struggled up to my feet.

"She's awake."

I could only imagine that the "she" he was talking about was me.

"Felix," the voice that haunted my sleep said amusedly, "I have eyes. I can see for my own." The air around me shifted and I felt a presence right in front of me. "Our friend, however, seems to have lost her eyesight."

Snickers erupted all around me, and that panic I was feeling (and trying to push back) settled deeper and deeper into my heart. There was more than one person in front of me – I could even deal with two, but the laughter around us suggested otherwise. There were a lot of _them_ around me, and the most frightening part was that I couldn't see at all. I was blind. My eyes refused to open despite how hard I strained my muscles, how furiously I sent the command to my brain. Something – or someone was keeping my eyes shut.

"Silence," Peter Pan ordered, steel in his voice, "you're frightening our guest." Fingers gripped my chin and forced my face upwards. I then realized that my legs and hands were bound – I couldn't move. "How do you feel, Thea?"

I struggled for words, I struggled to move. "H-how do you know my name?"

Again, that dreaded laughter. How do I explain what this kind of laughter does to a person? It is the catcalls of a sworn enemy; it is the feeling of being judged by a group of people, it is a fear that exists in all of us – for what is scarier than being judged by people you cannot see? It tears you down, it kills your self-confidence, and it destroys your faith – that is the kind of laughter I was facing.

Peter Pan answered only to me. "How can I not know your name, my Little Lost Girl? You called to me – "the air ahead of me moved again as if he was waving his hands to demonstrate a point – "and I answered."

"I didn't call you."

"Maybe not consciously," he acquiesced in a pleasant voice, as though we were merely discussing the weather, "but you made that journey to Neverland and that means that some part of you wanted this. It wanted it bad enough that even I was forced to pick up on it."

"No," I shook my head, "no, no, no – you're lying. You said – you said you wanted someone close to Emily, and I fit the part – "

"I also said that you believed." He interrupted casually, leaning forward so I could feel his breath fan my face. The scariest part of all this was that he was taller than me by at least a foot, and that did nothing for my confidence. Already it was crumbling to dust as he refuted every argument of mine with his smooth, calm dulcet tones – I was alone here.

I changed tack. I knew a lost battle when I saw one. "Why can't I open my eyes?"

"That is a very good question," he answered me, and I could detect that he was pleased by my change of topic. "You see, here, in Neverland, girls have to earn their due. They have to prove that they're as good as us boys." A deep pause. And then he yelled: "Isn't that right, boys?!"

Cheers exploded all around us, the cheers of children celebrating in the most wild, rowdy way possible. I could feel them bang the ground, bang the wood, bang anything they could lay their hands on, honestly. A few of them picked up an incomprehensible chant that reeked of random words thrown in together for emphasis. I could make out only a few, like Pan, Neverland and Girl.

I waited till the noise had died down before licking my chapped lips and asked quietly: "And how can I earn my due?"

Silence.

Finally, Peter Pan answered my question by one of his own.

"How good are you at playing games?"

* * *

I stumbled, lost my footing and promptly kissed the ground for something I couldn't see. This was probably the hundredth time this incident had occurred, a fact that wasn't lost on me or possibly my pursuer.

A sane person might ask me why I haven't broken down yet. Alas, to be honest, such things happen only in movies. My survival instinct was too strong for me to let go of my grip to sanity – and I was deathly afraid that this Peter Pan (who isn't supposed to exist) will kill me if I as much as step out of line. I don't think I believed in the Neverland theory – however, I did believe in living in the present, and if this was what was required, well, I would deliver. Death is unwelcome to me. Death in unwelcome to us all.

From somewhere behind me, a twig snapped, and I let out an unbidden scream of terror, scrambling to my feet to rush forward. In the beginning, I had stretched out my arms in an attempt to feel what was in front of me – the result of my efforts was that they were now bleeding profusely due to tiny scratches and that blood was definitely staining the ground, making an effective trail that could lead anyone and everyone directly to me.

Frantically, I pushed past the branches and plants that seemed to impede my path. When I could hear no sound of pursuit behind me, and the only noise that made its way to my ears was my own labored, measured breath, I stopped.

My foot was halfway in air before Peter Pan's voice called out to me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

A pregnant pause enveloped the space around me. "Why not?" I asked finally, even though I didn't set that foot down.

Twigs snapped and a whoosh of air blew my hair around my face as Peter Pan (probably) jumped behind me. I could feel his presence like a sick, cloying sensation – I could sense the menace he emanated. "Because if you do, then you'll walk straight into Dreamshade," he whispered directly into my ears, causing me to shiver despite myself.

"What's Dreamshade?"

"It's the most deadly plant that exists on this island. A single drop of it will kill you instantly."

I still didn't put down my foot. It hung uselessly in midair. "Why should I believe you?"

If I thought even for a second that he would play by my rules, well - I was sorely mistakenly. "Indeed," he said jovially near my ear. "Why should you?"

When I said nothing in response, he continued, "You're almost a grown girl. Why should you listen to me?"

"Peter…" I whispered back, the name almost forced out my throat as if it was waiting to be expelled, "I—I—"

"I?"

His mocking voice was too much for me to stand.

I put my foot down.

Strong hands gripped my shoulders suddenly, causing me to jerk in response. I would've fallen right into the danger he had warned me about if it wasn't for the fact that his hold was strong enough to keep me upright. Peter chuckled from behind me, his laughter dark and dangerous. His fingers began rubbing my shoulders in a soothing manner – an action that confused me to no end.

"And here you learn your first lesson on Neverland, Thea," he whispered in my ear, voice low and sinister, "Always listen to me."

"Was I wrong to trust you?" I shot back, forcing my hands down by curling my fingers, for all I wanted to do was rip myself from his grip and run far, far away.

"Do give me some credit. Although it's nice to know that you don't completely trust me yet. That gets boring."

I was at a loss for words. Thankfully for me, Pan seemed quite interested in talking on his own. "You learned your lesson quite fast though. Most boys spend ages getting over their stubbornness."

Pause. Then: "Can I have my eyes back? Please?"

I hated how pleading my voice sounded even to my own ears. Something in it must've pleased the boy behind me, for not a moment later I was able to open my eyes. I took in the lush green that surrounded me with a poise that surprised even me, before spinning around to meet my captor's face. His features were the same ones that I saw in my dream, the same ones that had terrorized Emily so much, the same ones that now stood before me, lips stretched in a mocking smile.

"T-thank you," I stuttered, not quite able to understand why I thanked him at all. In response, his smile merely widened. I carefully stepped away from the plant behind me, noting its shape and size, and also managing to distance myself from Peter. His eyes never left my face. It was a disconcerting feeling.

Seldom have I felt as uncomfortable as I was feeling now. "Where am I?"

Peter spread out his arms as if welcoming me into his grand palace. "Neverland, of course."

I pointed a shaking finger at him. "And you're Peter Pan?"

"The one and only."

"And Emily is Wendy Darling?"

His smile turned brittle around the edges. "Yes."

I mulled this over. Finally, after a long time, I opened my mouth: "Neverland doesn't exist. _You_ don't exist. You're just a story."

I had underestimated my hosts' anger issues.

My words sent him into a bitter rage as he stalked towards me, snarling. His hands grabbed hold of my collar and he dragged me over till he had me slumped against a tree. He proceeded to slam my shell-shocked figure against the bark; his face was dangerously close to mine as he said menacingly, "Never, ever imply that I do not exist ever again."

After I had mumbled out a scared affirmative, he let go of me to step back, arranging his features such that he no longer looked like the snarling, raging boy I had seen just a few moments prior. His eyes never left mine as he snapped his fingers –

I gasped.

A boy materialized in front of us, his hands holding a large club, his face in shadow due to a large cloak that covered him from head to toe. He wore the same clothes as Peter, if a bit more ragged and dirty. He nodded at Pan, looking completely unperturbed by his sudden teleportation before turning to look at me–

He smiled - all razor sharp teeth and pointed ends.

I screamed.

My feet moved of their own accord as I ran for my life, sounds of pursuit heavy behind me.

I heard Peter call out as I made my way through his lands: "Run as fast as you can, Thea! We all know what's at stake here!" His laughter echoed my anxious footsteps.

The game was back on.

* * *

Blood was pouring out of my hands in rivulets.

It is easy to ignore such things when you have a deeper, darker danger to worry about, but now, as I crouched amidst leaves and trembled beneath trees, I could no longer ignore the pain that accompanied my every twinge, my every movement. I steeled myself for the inevitable cloth burn as I ripped out a piece of my top, leaving my midriff bare. It was literally all I could do – for how does one tear out jeans? I sent a prayer to the Gods above as I wrapped the cloth around my right arm, leaving my left uncovered. There was no material left for that.

Deep silence ranged around me, lulling me into a sense of security. Silently, I stood up, a single fluid movement that belied my clumsy past. Danger forces you to adapt your body accordingly. Adrenaline rushed through my body, but I could feel it wearing off. My initial fear upon seeing Felix had triggered my Flight mode. I regretted it now, as the muscles in my legs burned and my lungs heaved air loudly. Inevitably, by nightfall, I would be getting cramps. If I even survived till the night, that is.

Endeavoring to make as little noise as possible, I crept through the green, lush foliage. I hoped Felix was somewhere far away from me – I did not relish the thought of being caught and dragged all the way back to the so-called camp. The camp I hadn't even seen. Resignedly, I swept I hand through my wayward tresses as I trespassed further in this….this – Neverland! A place that wasn't supposed to exist, and yet, now even I was forced to accept the existence of this make-believe land. Did Peter Pan know he was just a story in my world? A reckless, mischievous hero who saved Wendy from the clutches of a salacious Hook?

How the stories are twisted, I thought wryly – stumbling forward into an open area with a large lake right in front of me.

My first thought was about how pretty the scenery that lay before me was. My second was of terror – I was so exposed here. Anxiously, I looked around myself with wide eyes, hoping to catch a Lost Boy in the process of creeping towards me, but there was no one around me. Or so it appeared.

I hadn't forgotten about Pan's magic, you see.

"Peter…!" I called out to the open expanse in front of me, "Peter Pan! I—I want to change the conditions of our deal!"

He did not appear.

Defeated, I moved towards the water with slumped shoulders. Since I had failed in appealing to the King of this ethereal land, the least I could do was slake my thirst. I noted with detachedness that my hand shook as I extended it towards the calm water.

A slight ripple disturbed the still surface as I dipped my hand –

– And the lake erupted in a flurry of flashing fins and wavy hair.

Before I could so much as blink, the hand that I had so carelessly dipped in the water was grabbed and I was pulled under.

My mouth let out a piercing shriek as I stumbled - and my body sank quickly beneath the water's shallow surface.

I was tumbling, turning, twisting, lost in oblivion of dark water. I couldn't see, couldn't breathe - though thankfully I had the presence of mind to hold my breath as I went under. My mouth shut firmly, I could only feel, helpless to the wild currents that bore me swiftly along. Where they were taking me, I had no idea.

Suddenly, it stopped. I was still in the water, but it was still - I was floating. My lungs felt like they would burst, my eyes stung slightly with the water, but my vision was clear enough to know that I was no far away from the shore. Vegetation writhed all around me in long, dark strands, caressing my skin with the movement of the water. I could spy the sharp, fluid movements of _something_ in the shadows. Above me, the sunlight glimmered on the water's surface tantalizingly, inherent with the promise of safety.

The something was moving in the shadows. It was big, and its movement was less quick and darting, almost sinuous. As it came closer, moving further into the thin, watery light, I could see it was a person, the arms and legs clearly obvious. My first thought was that Felix or even Peter Pan had followed me into the lake and were now drifting below me. But I quickly discarded that notion – no human ever had the kind of flowing grace in their movements that this creature possessed.

It neared me, cutting through the water with hardly any effort as far as I could see. Then I saw similar shapes emerging from the shadows and following the first with the same uncanny speed. The first one broke free of the darkness to swim into the shifting light. It was then that I caught sight of a pale, bloodless face, huge liquid eyes, and a floating cloud of hair cascading around white limbs. My heart thudded in my chest.

Mermaids.

Frantic, I doubled my efforts of trying to swim back to the shore, but then with a sinking feeling, I stopped. Water was to these mermaids what land was to me. My only hope then was to negotiate.

"Stop. Please!" I begged loudly, sputtering water out of my mouth as I twisted this way and that. It was dangerous for me to disregard the creatures swirling around me in the water, but there was nothing I could do. My voice would only work above the now-calm lake.

Slowly, one by one, heads emerged out of the water, following my lead. Faces – a blur of faces all around me – big eyes, pale faces, dark hair. I noted with surprise that there were men in this lot too.

"But I'm hungry," A high pitched voice protested, conjuring an image of pouty lips and wild eyes. I didn't even know who spoke, but I felt like giving in. Giving up. Just lying on my back and floating away to – No. No. I jerked myself back to the present with an unnatural force of will.

"Please leave me alone. I'm – I'm Peter Pan's friend."

The mermaids burst into action – wild keens, loud wailing notes, fluttering eyes. A few of them scurried away, flashing fins and blinding me with their green glow. As I shielded my eyes with my hands, I noticed the horrified looks on some of their faces. The water around me shifted – another face entered my line of vision – and then –

"She lies! It's a girl! Pan never takes girls!"

The mermaids tittered in response, a mouth widened, pointed teeth flashed –

"Clearly now, that's a lie. I do take girls. _Special_ girls."

My scream wasn't the only one that echoed in the place.

The mermaid that had attacked me backed away, her eyes fixed of the floating boy who smirked at her. Then, with a toss of her hair, she tumbled back into the water, followed by the rest of them, leaving me alone in the middle of the lake. It was then that I noted the wetness on my face wasn't just water.

"You control them."

"I control everything on this island."

"You don't control me," I said finally.

"No," he agreed with a grimace, "but in time, I will."

* * *

**A/N : Well. New chapter. Reviewers, I thank thee.**

**Also, a few more reviews will help me decide if I should continue this story or not. Kindly oblige. It isn't a threat – I'm just worried I'm not good enough, seeing how this is the first time I've written anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wet, tired and pale-faced, I managed to swim back to the shore. The fight had all but gone out of me. This – this island – this place – this _Neverland _was far more dangerous than I wanted to even believe. Mermaids who _ate_ humans? It was like a fairytale gone wrong – a story that was written by a brain far more twisted than I'd like to ever think. Shivering, I stood a little off from the shore, wrapping my arms around myself to retain some warmth. A quick glance at the sky confirmed my suspicion – the sun was setting. A few hours more – and maybe I'd win the game.

As I turned out to make my way back into the forest –

A loud splash –

Water hitting my back –

– And I turned around.

A lone mermaid amidst the lake of blue.

Her eyes met mine – a silent entreaty in them, and forsaking all judgment, I moved a little back to the lake.

Gravel crunched beneath my sneakers as I walked. The mermaid said nothing, her eyes were the only message I could glean from her. Finally, at length, I asked, "What do you want?"

Deep silence. She shook her head in lieu of a reply.

"Well? – say something!" I demanded when no answer was forthcoming.

My angry words made her slightly agitated, for she ducked her head underwater and flashed her fin at me before surfacing. Her eyes reeked of desperation – of a situation she apparently couldn't control.

I stepped forward once more – "Can you not speak?"

She shook her head in acceptance.

"No voice?" I tried again, a certain suspicion taking root in my mind.

A subtle nod.

My voice choked slightly – "Ariel?"

Alarmed, she gave me a look of horror, faltering back into the water. Her eyes flashed at me, a steely look replacing the pleading one – the one that was begging me to listen. Menace clouded her features – her mouth opened, a _silent_ scream – my rapidly receding footsteps stopped when I realized that she possessed no pointy teeth like the mermaids of earlier.

It was then that I noticed that she was retreating too.

"No – wait! – "I stumbled forward, bleeding hand in air – "I don't want to harm you!"

She stopped. Her head moved to the right as if asking me to continue. The hard look had not left her face.

I swallowed nervously. "I'm guessing you're Ariel – right? No wait – I don't want to harm you – "I added hurriedly when she again gave me a look of deep terror warring with steely determination – "I – I read about you! You're in a story where I come from – the Little Mermaid! You and your true love, Prince Eric – you made a deal with Ursula but it went wrong and you lost your voice – "I stopped here, at a loss of how to continue, for I no longer remembered the story.

"Wow," I mumbled, mostly to myself, "I feel old. I can't even remember Little Mermaid."

An irritated splash brought me out of my musings. Ariel looked slightly annoyed – a justified appearance since I had pretty much wandered back into my own mind. She raised one eyebrow at me, as if in challenge.

"I'm seventeen?" I said unhelpfully.

She snorted.

Now it was my turn to be annoyed. I crossed my arms, ignoring the twinge when my scratches rubbed against skin – "What? It's old enough."

Ariel shook her head, looking quite amused. I refrained from pointing out that in her eyes, my age somehow seemed a factor that made me more trustworthy – a foolish thought if I was really out to harm her. She seemed to have forgotten how dangerous Peter Pan was – and I doubt he was much older than me.

"Yeah, well, I don't want life advice from a mermaid who can't even speak."

A hurt look flashed across her features, making me feel instantly guilty. I sighed. "Well? Why were you trying to catch my attention?"

A pale hand beckoned me towards her.

I raised my own hands in response. "Sorry, the last time I tried that, your _brethren_ tried to eat me."

Mulishly, the little mermaid shook her head, causing her wet hair to splatter water drops around her surprisingly dry face. She pointed at herself and then shook her head again.

"Are you trying to tell me you're not like the rest of them and that you won't eat me?"

Ariel nodded eagerly.

"Sorry," I replied as nicely as I could, "I'm not risking it. What if you change your mind halfway through?"

She let out a sigh – a long suffering one – much like the ones Emily used to when I was being particularly stubborn. A wave of homesickness suddenly hit me, causing tears to rise in my eyes. I blinked them back hurriedly, hiding my face with one hand as I looked to see if the mermaid had noticed.

She had. Pity flashed across her features.

I lowered my hand, bracing my face into a hard expression. "Did you know Emily?"

She cocked her head to one side, as if trying to remember – and then shook her head.

I licked my lips nervously, looking behind me to see if _he_ was around. The name I was going to take didn't seem welcome around his ears. "Wendy – did you know Wendy?"

Recognition lit up Ariel's features as she nodded feverishly. One hand went to her shoulders, as if trying to tell me how long Emily's hair were and the other made a curling gesture – curly hair. She proceeded to raise one hand above water, as if trying to guess Emily's height. Suddenly, Ariel stopped, a look of despair flashing across her face.

Slowly, she made a cutting gesture across her neck, a questioning look in her eyes.

"No – no! – "I quickly assured, trying to placate her with well-meaning but useless waves of my hand, for Ariel had tears in her eyes – "She isn't dead! She's safe – she's far away from here, but she's safe."

A pause descended between us as Ariel ducked her head underwater as if to wipe the rest of her tears. Then: "Were you two friends?"

More nodding.

"I'm her friend too."

A tentative smile directed at me.

I let out another sigh. "Okay, _fine_, since you're her friend, you probably won't hurt me." I stepped towards the lake. "I swear, this trusting nature is definitely going to get me killed one day – but god," One of my feet entered the water – "I really, really hope you don't want to kill me, Ariel, I'm too young to die," Waist-deep in the lake – "I – mmpf – "

She was hugging me.

"Oh," I expelled out the air I was holding once realizing that Ariel wasn't trying to strangle me to death, "Well – "One of my hands awkwardly patted her back – the water turned slightly red before drifting away. "Yes, um, this is good. Hugging – sure, take your time," I mumbled into her hair, "don't worry, I'm definitely not getting choked here."

She finally let go of me, solidarity shining bright in her eyes. Her hands lowered themselves from my neck to my shoulders, and glided all the way to the tip of my hands. I looked on in surprise as the water glowed in response to her movements, and when she dropped my limbs from her grip, I noticed that all of the deep scratches on my hands were gone.

"Oh," I repeated, sudden tears forming in my eyes – "I didn't know you could do magic."

"She can't," a frosty voice called out from above us, "_They_ can't do magic unless I allow it."

Peter was furious. From behind me, Ariel let out a squeak of terror, tumbling back into the water as she tried to swim away. Almost lazily, he waved his hands and she stopped, as if she had collided with a wall. His right hand formed a fist, and I looked on in dread as Ariel's mouth opened – yet another soundless scream.

"Peter – "I called out loudly, voice trembling, "– stop, please!" My eyes flitted between them both, my hand at my mouth, shock and fear warring for space in my expression. "Please Peter! You're hurting her!"

"You can blame yourself for this, Thea," he said to me, a strange sort of light in his eyes – "One lesson with mermaids should've been enough to keep you away, don't you think?"

"Then punish me!" I yelled, swimming over to where Ariel was still thrashing, even though anything I could've done would be in vain since I wasn't able to get close enough to her without hands or her fin hitting me, injuring us both – "Please, Peter," I begged once more, tears in my eyes – "_Please_!"

"I don't think so – she knew the rules. She _broke_ them. I don't like people who break my rules!" He floated over so that he was directly in my line of sight. Then, with a mocking smirk on his face, he raised his right hand – "Shadow!"

My eyes widened as the dark form flew rapidly towards us – a glance at Ariel too confirmed my thoughts – whatever the Shadow did, it would be very, very bad for my newfound friend. One hand outstretched – one sadistic smile of glee – one moment of thought – and "I'll do anything you want!"

My voice rang clearly in the open space.

Peter snapped his fingers, and the Shadow retreated slowly. He flew closer to me, executing a flawless backflip in air as his face turned towards mine, leaving inches between our mouths. "_Anything_, you say?" he breathed carefully, eyes never leaving mine as he lifted whatever spell that was hurting Ariel. A quick look at her showed me that she was relatively unharmed, if a bit alarmed by my words. I raised my chin in defiance.

"Anything."

"Well," he smiled at me, madness lurking behind the beautiful blue color of his eyes, "since you so nicely ask – "

I screamed as I felt his hands grab my arms in a bruising grip, lifting me straight out of the water with him. I automatically wrapped my arms around me, clawing at his clothes with my legs before draping them across his hips – _hugging_ him in midair for self-preservation. His quiet chuckle rang hollowly in my ears as I took a quick peek below us – we were descending on the same shore where I stood a few minutes before.

The landing was rather smooth. Once Peter's feet touched the ground, I jumped off him, as if burnt. I landed on my ass, and didn't stop scrambling till there was a good five feet between us. He gave me a mock-wounded look, causing me to roll my eyes despite myself – "Felix! You can come out now!"

My head turned so fast that I could feel my neck creak in response. Felix walked towards us – eerie smile in place and stopped beside Pan. I could feel his eyes boring into me, but I refused to look at him, instead fixing my gaze at Peter's face.

He touched Felix's club almost casually, and it morphed into a net. "Catch the mermaid – "A smirk directed towards me –

"We're playing a new game now."

* * *

"You may hit the apple, or her. I'm not particularly choosy on that," Peter Pan said to me, hands on my shoulders, mouth near my ear. Wind blew his words along, causing Ariel's eyes to widen in fright as she struggled against the hold Felix had on her. A hand rose – a slapping sound – red blossoming across a pale white – and I flinched.

"You didn't have to do that!" I yelled at the blonde boy, tightening my grip on the crossbow in my hand unconsciously. A shiver racked my body right after that, causing me to miss the look Pan sent to his most loyal servant. Regardless, Felix only bared his teeth at me in an inhuman smile, scars shining in the dim light.

"My apologies. But your friend refuses to stay still. Maybe you could _shoot_ some sense into her?" From behind me, Pan chuckled, the sound soft and carrying. I scowled in response, lowering the bow to meet Ariel's skittish eyes.

"Ariel – "I called out softly, " – please stop moving or he'll hurt you more – " She finally stopped avoiding my gaze to fix me a sarcastic look, as if trying to say: I'm going to get hurt anyway.

I shouldered the crossbow, giving her a wan smile. "Have some faith, please – _believe_!"

The word caused Peter to let out a soft sound, indecipherable to me, even as I stood a mere hairsbreadth away from him. Slowly, I turned my head to the right to meet his eyes – deep brown meeting an ocean blue – he was too close – too near – too –

– I shut my eyes

"Hurry up, Thea. I'm not a very patient boy," Pan breathed into my ear, causing goose bumps to rise all over me. I could feel the cold night's air across my bare midriff, a chill that settled deep into my bones as I stared into the eyes of the person I was condemning tonight.

The apple was placed strategically on Ariel's head – a wise move, since she could no longer afford to move even a muscle now. Her eyes were wide, her breathing strained, and her fin glowed mockingly in the moonlight, fine gossamer green sparkling as if woven in it. I hefted my crossbow, testing the balance experimentally before aiming -

Just as I was about to press the trigger, Pan moved forward, the outline of his body now pressed across my back. I dropped the crossbow in surprise.

"You do realize, sweet Thea," he whispered into my ear, eyes meeting Ariel's who looked faintly disgusted by his display, "that the result of this game has no effect whatsoever on the earlier one?" One hand carefully dislodged a strand of hair stuck across my brow and curled it behind my ears. "You lost the first game."

"Because Felix found me?"

The smile he wore was sharp, predatory, dangerous – "No, because you broke my rules."

"So now I'll never leave this island?"

"You really think I was going to let you?"

Deliberately, I leaned back, pressing my back against him a little more, moving my face towards his – a harsh intake of air was my win – stumbled, stepped on his right foot hard and then promptly moved somewhat ahead to lose his constricting presence. He made no sound to the heel I had driven so mercilessly on his toes, but his eyes flashed, causing me to gulp slightly in fear.

I picked up the crossbow. "I'm sorry," I said falsely, "but I tend to become awkward when people encroach in my personal bubble – I'm not always this clumsy."

I turned back to look at him, and almost dropped my crossbow all over again when a shade of respect flashed through his eyes before hardening. Hastily, I lifted the bow – aimed – tried to remember what Emily had taught me during our phase of theatre –

– And _fired_.

Clumps of broken apple rained down on a very surprised Ariel's head.

I felt my lips curl into a smile on their own – the raised fist was just an added bonus. "I did it!" I yelled into the clearing, spinning around to meet my captor's face. "You have to let her go now – I played your little game and I won."

"I'll admit it – I'm surprised." Peter said as he stalked towards me, hands spread out before joining in a single solitary clap, "but I should've guessed that you've head experience with a crossbow, since you didn't protest _much_."

"Theatre – I was playing a character that was taking part in a shooting competition," I explained to him happily, my smile mirroring his own – "Emily taught – oh."

My grin dropped.

I had almost forgotten who he was and what he was trying to do in my victory. Startled, I clapped my hands to my mouth as I slowly realized what the biggest danger on this island was – it wasn't the Dreamshade, or the mermaids, or the Shadow, or even Pan's magic. It was Peter Pan himself – charming, amused, smiling –

– and dangerous, my mind supplied, especially to you. He ruled through magic, and he ruled through charisma and he had both in spades. And the worst part was, he knew it.

I could see him notice that I had come to this final conclusion – I could see the cogs whirring in his head as he realized that mere manipulation wouldn't work on me. His eyes took on a calculating sheen as he stared at me, and quietly, I stared back, trying to intimidate him through mere glaring.

A single salute was his parting shot, leaving me alone in the clearing with a shell-shocked Ariel and Felix.

Felix hefted his club, picked up the crossbow I had dropped and strode straight into the bushes right after Pan, the picture of a loyal servant.

I stood gazing after the two boys for a few moments before rushing to Ariel and surrendering myself to her grateful hug. Shakily, she withdrew from me and I noticed a few lingering tears in her eyes. She avoided my eyes as she wiped them, and I withdrew silently to let her have her own moment of victory. A comfortable silence reneged between us, before she quickly and efficiently flapped back to the lake. I knelt down as close to the water as possible and met her eyes with a soft smile.

Ariel pulled out a persistent clump of apple from her hair and offered it to me, hand outstretched. Quickly, I shook my head – and that's when my stomach rumbled loudly and embarrassingly. I looked up in shock, only to meet Ariel's grave face.

"There is nothing edible around here for mile, is there?"

A slow shake of head.

Well, _shit_.

"So that's why he left so quickly – he knew I'd have to call for him sooner or later."

Ariel looked as miserable as I felt.

"Seriously? Such a huge island and _nothing_ to eat?"

She shrugged in response, making small round shapes with her hands – "Berries?" I guessed correctly, and then she pretended to eat one and smile. However, the next one she ate caused her to retch and faint. I understood then what she was trying to say.

"Some might be poisonous?"

Another nod.

"There is no other way?"

Ariel looked at me sheepishly.

"Well? Tell me, whatever you have in mind."

A slow sigh. And then she pressed her hands to her heart and looked at me imploringly.

With an increasing numbness, I whispered: "_Believe_."

Ariel nodded, looking wretched.

I bet that's how I looked too as I stuffed my face into my hands. "Believe in Pan?"

I didn't have to look at her to know I was right.

"I can't do that," I murmured quietly, "and I don't want to call him like some damsel in distress either, considering how he's the cause of all my distress."

I stood up in a single fluid motion.

"I can't stay here forever," I told my only friend in the island, "so I'll leave now itself, okay?"

Ariel looked at me understandingly, a small pitying smile on her face. I ignored it.

"Will you be here if I call?"

A shrug.

"So maybe. Well. Until next time!"

I raised one hand in parting.

She mirrored me, before rushing back into the water.

* * *

**A/N: A rather mild ending to this chapter.**

**Well, moment of truth – these three chapters were pre-written. I've been meaning to publish a new story since forever. However, for the next ones, motivation is welcome and desired. *bigfatPansmile***


	4. Chapter 4

Water cascaded down my face – slithering through my top, slyly making their way to my waist, tipping straight into my jeans. My eyes had gotten used to the dark – but not to the brief flashes of light that illuminated my way – lightning and thunder, on my first night in Neverland, such a joy, such an omen – I should be grateful to them for lighting my way –

Clearly, I wasn't.

It was dark in Neverland, almost pitch-black, and the rain wasn't really helping me settle down in one spot. Part of me regretted leaving the lakeside, the other part reminded me that Ariel wasn't the only mermaid who roamed that water – there were others and those others would probably eat me while I was sleeping. Regardless, it wasn't easy being alone in a jungle, a fact that was further worsened by the fact that it was raining, and ergo, there was mud puddles all around me.

I had pulled up my jeans to accommodate the mud, but that method was useless – the water made them soggy and heavy, and after every few minutes, they would sag down, gathering mud around my ankles and pulling me down. Ugh.

To top all that, I was starving.

"Complaining," I reminded myself firmly, "- will get you nowhere." But then again, not complaining and following the rules wasn't getting me anywhere either, was it? Face set angrily, I considered my options. Facts first: I was on an island where getting off was impossible without Peter Pan noticing. Another fact: For some reason, he didn't want me off the island. I groaned into my hands as I realized yet another thing: I was going to miss my final exams. As if trying to torture me further, my brain supplied even more damning things – he had magic, I didn't – he had a group of boys, or so it seemed, seeing how I hadn't met or seen any of said boys, following his orders – he knew this place like the back of his hand – even man-eating mermaids bowed down to his every wish – he had a creepy Shadow following his orders –

Well – "Stop," I told myself weakly, brushing past a particularly persistent plant that swung right back and smashed into my face – "mmph – he probably made that plant do this on purpose, that jerk –" I cursed under my breath, forcing a path where none existed between bushes and trees, only to stop in front of a rock.

Yes, you heard me right – a _rock_.

Remember all those stories where they talk about a weird-looking rock that's actually a secret cave that nobody else manages to find but you? Well, I was living in a damn fairytale – I might as well make some use of that.

Hesitantly, I placed my hand on top of the hard stone, wincing when it rubbed over another variety of scratches I had managed to accumulate - and this time, I couldn't even blame my lack of eyes for them. Dashing all my hopes to the ground, nothing happened. I cocked my head to one side, considering. Maybe it had a secret password?

Or maybe I'm just standing here in front of rock like an idiot, projecting my fantasies into it.

To be honest, the second thought was hitting home a lot more than the first one.

But then, what had Ariel said? I needed to believe. What if I believed in something else other than Pan? What if I believed –?

– _that this rock was hiding the entrance to a magical cave_ –

Warmth flew right through me, eliciting a gasp that burst out of my lips as the rock glowed bright, a light that made me shut my eyes – and when I opened them, I realized that I was now standing in front of an open entrance. Wide-eyed and scarcely believing myself, I walked in, taking in the warmer air, the lack of water hitting my face and the absolute sense of safety that enveloped me. I wrapped my arms around myself, a smile of pure happiness on my face and spun around, my arms in air –

"I must say, I'm impressed. I thought you would've called for help by now," An amused voice said to me, the owner of which was holding me upright after I had crashed straight into him in a burst of childish fancy. My face burned slightly as I looked up – Peter Pan had seen me laughing and celebrating like a little girl, and I wasn't very proud of it. His eyes were in shadow, but a small smile played on his face, a smile of… _grudging_ _respect_?

I tugged my hands out of his grasp, raising my chin imperceptibly, "I'm more resourceful than you think."

"Yes," he muttered softly, tapping my nose with one finger – I flinched slightly in response – "You finally believe."

This time, I jerked back so hard that I actually stumbled – "No – "I protested in a high-pitched voice – "I don't believe in you – I believed in the fact that this rock –"

"All magic on this island is supplied by me – "Pan interrupted me causally, now lounging against one section of the cave, inspecting his fingernails almost disinterestedly – "So if you can call upon any of that, it means you believe," Pause. "In _me_."

"Aw, hell, no – "

"This means," he said, interrupting me yet again, "that you're now officially a Lost Girl."

Something in me snapped, and all of a sudden, I was all fury and madness – I'm not even sure of how the change occurred. Here was a boy, and there was a girl, and all the boy did was make assumptions, and _lie_, and manipulate, and – I was sick to death of not knowing the rules, I was sick of playing his stupid games. I could deal with being left to run in a jungle all alone as a test, I could deal with having to almost kill the only friend I had made on the island – I could even deal with quaking in my bare feet every time he came near me – but I couldn't – I wouldn't – I just can't deal with being manipulated.

And so, filled with the kind of confidence only searing fury can bestow, I did the one thing I'd been longing to do since I had seen that – that boy in those stupid green clothes and that annoying smirk. I lunged forward, and Pan actually took a step back, as he must have been certain I was going for his throat.

To be fair, I was.

I had forgotten he had magic, of course. I managed to reach him, even managed to make him take another step back as he countered my flailing hands that were trying to scratch – hit – punch by grabbing them, and then he yelled, "Enough!"

My body stopped listening to me.

Have you ever been drugged? Have you ever realized that there is a part of you – a part that controls all your bodily functions, and you barely even have to think and you're raising a hand, or taking a step forward or merely smiling – I could do none of that.

If I wasn't already frozen, I would have, on my own. My heart felt like a fluttering bird trapped within my chest - throwing itself against my ribcage as it strained to escape. Slowly, fearful of what I would see, I raised my eyes.

Cold eyes. Cold and hard and crystalline – a deep blue that would've been better suited for a lake frozen in the arctic.

"That," Pan breathed straight into my face, and I felt my body shiver in response, "was an unwise move."

We were too close – way too close.

"I have tried," he continued, seemingly oblivious to the sudden tension in my body, "to be kind. I have tried to let you come to terms of your own imprisonment on your own. I even spared a life for you – and yet, I find that this approach isn't yielding the necessary results."

I shook myself out of my stupor – leaving everything aside, at least my brain and my mouth were working. "You can't control everything," I said as impassively as I could, considering the position we were in. I was molded against his chest, a fact that let me privy to every breath he took, every muscle he moved. His breath fanned my face, and I'm sure he felt my shallow ones too. "You can't control people," I bit out, suddenly furious once more, "We have feelings – emotions – thoughts – you can't – "

"Oh, do be silent," he said, abruptly disinterested once more, "Peter Pan never fails."

Before I could point out that he was clearly lacking sanity, referring to himself in third person, his hand moved in my face and he threw some kind of pink dust at me –

My eyes shut themselves of their own accord.

* * *

Imagine if you will: A lone cage, hanging between trees, swinging slightly with the wind. It is made of bamboo logs thrown together haphazardly, leaving no proper space to sit. It's small, if you're an adult, it manages to maybe scrape your thigh – if you're taller than that, it touches your knee. A single door in the center, a door made of magic and belief, a door you can never open. It's high above the ground – and once you set eyes on it, you know escape is impossible.

I was in that cage. Trust me, if escape was possible, I would've found it already. I tried everything – throwing myself at it, yelling at the top of my voice, using my nails to scrape through – nothing worked. Upon waking, I had realized that my legs were sore, my muscles cramped – a result of having to sit in one position for too long. I couldn't move, in fact, even breathing seemed laborious. I've always been afraid of being confined –

Tears threatened to fall as the cage swung with my every sniffle – I was scared.

Scared enough to even close my eyes, place my hand on the sort-of door and _believe_.

_Obviously_ it didn't work.

I don't know how long I sat there, knees drawn close together, arms wrapped around them. I huddled in the furthest corner possible as I finally heard noises – and then the cage started shaking. Startled, I let out a half-scream, one that I clamped on by biting my tongue forcefully when I heard snickers from below. The cage shook, shuddered, and I was terrified it would break altogether as they lowered it, whoever they were. Thankfully, none of that happened.

Instead, the door was wrenched open and a hand shot in, grabbing my leg. I squealed loudly, throwing myself upon the bars, refusing to let go of them. A low groan – a struggle – another yell of frustration – and I was yanked out forcefully by my foot, causing my butt to scrape along the wood, making it even sorer. I landed on cold hard ground with a thud, and this time, managed a proper, loud, piercing shriek that caused birds to fly and boys to wince when I realized I was face-to-face with the scarred boy – Felix.

His face was momentarily surprised, before arranging itself into a mocking smile – one that seemed at odds with a boy roughly around my age. I barely had time to react before he pulled me up with him, causing me to curse loudly when I realized that the muscles in my legs were frozen. Despite his hold on me, I tripped forward, crashing myself against his side. He grunted upon facing my sudden weight, but managed to prod me over till I was merely leaning against him, my legs trembling uselessly.

We stood in that position for maybe a few seconds when: "Come on, Felix, start moving. He won't be happy if we're late."

My eyes zeroed in on the other boy, the one I had completely missed during my "moment" with Felix. He had the same ragged clothes, the same apathetic eyes and the same mocking smile as Scar-Face. I realized then and there that I cared for neither of them.

It was then that I noticed he was checking me out, his eyes lingering on my bare stomach.

I bristled.

His smile widened.

Before I could say something scathing though, Felix yanked me forward, causing sudden tears to well up in my eyes. I tripped yet again, suspended in a half-fall due to his grip on my arm.

"What is the matter with you?" Felix drawled, a shade of annoyance in his tone. I shakily took a step ahead, only to fall straight into him once more.

The other boy howled with laughter, banging his spear on the ground in amusement. I scowled, straightening up once Felix had one hand around my shoulders, keeping me upright.

I gave the laughing guy my coldest, frostiest look. "I don't see what's so funny."

"You can't keep your hands off him, can you?" Other Boy wheezed out between laughs, causing both me and Felix to stiffen.

I glanced at Scar-Face. "Take him if you can. I swear, I won't say a word."

Felix actually looked like he was considering it, eyes roving over the Other Boy till he realized what was going on and abruptly straightened, all signs of laughter gone from his face. I scarcely had time to feel smug about my victory when my legs were swept from beneath me and I was in Felix's arms. The squeak I let out was more girly than I'd like to ever admit.

I entered the so-called camp for the first time ever like that, suspended in someone's arms.

It's a moment I'll probably never be able to live down. It felt like my dignity was being taken from me slowly, bit by bit, and being trod upon. In addition to being highly embarrassing, it was also highly upsetting. I never thought I'd be so dependent on a person.

I wish I could say it put things in perspective and I learned a lesson.

Not really – instead, all it did was make me angrier, my eyes burned, my heart was too tight, and my lips were pursed together when I first lay eyes on _him_ again.

Felix literally dropped me in front of Pan, much like a broken toy, or like a lost puppy being brought home. Needless to say, I didn't appreciate it.

I didn't bother standing up – I _knew_ I couldn't. From my place at his feet, I looked up, and I snarled loudly, causing quite a few titters to erupt behind me. The Lost Boys, of course.

"You – you complete bastard!" I accused, pointing one shaking finger at him, "A cage? A bloody cage? What the hell, you – you – "

I was so angry; I couldn't even form proper insults.

One eyebrow was raised fluidly as Pan descended to my level, sitting quite comfortably on his haunches. His face, I registered with mounting fury, was amused. "Yes? Me?"

"How dare you?" I finally spat at him, unconsciously leaning forward so that we were at eye-level.

"Why?" He asked innocently, cocking his head to one side, "What's wrong with the cage? In fact, I quite like it."

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! Have you seen the size of that thing? It looks like it's made for rabbits, not fully grown adults!"

Pan hummed in response. "And you think you aren't a rabbit?"

What?

"What?" I asked stupidly, wondering if he had finally lost his marbles – not that there were many to begin with.

"I'm asking you a question. What if I turn you into a rabbit and then keep you in that cage? Will that be alright?"

On seeing my horrified face, he tutted softly. "Well, clearly you don't like the idea." He got up smoothly. "Such a pity. I'm sure you would've made a fine rabbit."

He extended one hand to me, a warning clear in his eyes. The fight in me evaporated as I took it.

I was once again yanked up. I once again tripped straight into my captor of the moment.

Pan caught me by placing two warm hands around my bare waist, causing me to shiver in response. I was still cold, but clearly he thought the reaction was for him, for his face turned amused once more. As if testing my reaction, he slowly let his fingers ghost over my belly, eyes trained on my face.

I raised one unimpressed eyebrow.

His smirk, if possible, turned even more predatory.

_Boys_, I thought disgustedly, placing my hands on his shoulders for support. "I can't walk."

"Why not?"

"My legs are frozen from being in the same position for so long."

Pan's eyebrows did that weird dance thing they do when he's feeling exceptionally clever. "How about a position in my bed tonight, then?"

I recoiled with revulsion evident on my face, making Pan laugh loudly. His fingers let go of my waist and I couldn't stop the gasp from escaping my mouth when fell to his knees in front of me, placing one warm hand on either side of thighs. If I wasn't wearing jeans, I'm sure he would've seen the goosebumps that had arisen all over my body.

His head was bowed down, as if thinking hard.

My face, I'm sure, was burning bright red – my heart had literally stopped. His fingers began rubbing soothing circles into my thighs, and I looked on with wide eyes as the path his fingers were tracing started glowing – a bright light that left me breathless.

The helpless feeling in my legs disappeared, and I felt the cuts on my arms, legs, feet seal together. Even my ass didn't feel sore anymore.

From his position in front of me, Pan looked up at me expectantly.

"Thank you," I whispered, hating how breathy my voice sounded.

There was a loud crack behind me and when I turned back around, I realized that Pan had disappeared.

I could still feel the ghost of his hands on my thighs though.

With that, I hurried back to the open area where a fire flickered invitingly.

* * *

I was holding a bowl of – well – it was _something_. Suddenly suspicious, I sniffed at it, shrinking back at the raw smell it emanated. Unsurprisingly, I wasn't happy with the food we were being served. Lips pressed tightly together, I looked around the camp, noticing the tents placed randomly, the dancing boys and the cooking pot of that something in the center. My stomach twitched with hunger – I hadn't eaten since the last two days, and whether I was happy or not, this was the only nourishment I could see for miles.

Sighing in defeat, I dipped the roughly carved wooden spoon into the stew.

"If you like yours more cooked, you can warm it over the fire, you know," a calm voice informed me matter-of-factly, making me jump slightly. I looked up to see a young boy of maybe fifteen sitting right next to me, a weirdly shaped stick in his hands. He was looking at me keenly.

I let out another sigh.

"I'm scared of going near the fire," I confessed, dropping my eyes back to the stew.

"Why?"

"Well... Pan's near the fire – and I'd rather not be near him right now."

"You shouldn't be so afraid – "the boy told me, raising his hands slightly when I gave him a look of disbelief, "– I mean, you should be afraid, obviously – but you're a Lost Girl now. One of ours – he won't hurt you unnecessarily."

So that means he will hurt me if I do something wrong, I thought irritably, banging my spoon into the stew. "Wait – he told you that?"

The boy shrugged. "Well, he said that you managed to clear all our tests – and you even used magic. That means you're a Lost One, just like us."

My eyes flickered to where Pan stood; talking to Felix is hushed tones. He said that, did he? And right after that, he stuffed me in a cage and ruined my legs.

He also healed them, a voice pointed out in my head. I ignored it.

"Well – alright. If you say so – "I paused uncomfortably.

"– Leopold," the boy provided helpfully.

"Thea," I offered in return. He nodded.

Clearly our brief, but enlightening conversation was over. I stood up, making my steady way to the fire. Pan barely even glanced at me, even though Felix shot me a glare. I rolled my eyes at him.

Another Lost Boy was tending the fire. He raised his eyebrows upon seeing me. "I'm guessing you like your food more cooked, don't you?"

I huffed at him, crossing my arms. "What's wrong with that?"

He stepped forward so that we were eye-to-eye. "You're weak."

"And you – your breath stinks," I said immaturely, showing him my tongue in a fit on childish pique before pushing him aside to dangle my cup over the fire. I tensed when he grabbed my shoulder and shoved me to the ground.

There was a loud clatter and my cup fell from my hands.

The boy was standing over me, firelight dancing in his eyes, menace radiating from him. One hand was resting lightly on a spear dangling over his chest, and I could see the challenge in his posture. My eyes met Pan's for a brief moment, and I realized he was waiting – waiting for me to give him a good show. That's when I realized a hush had fallen over the whole camp – they were _all_ waiting.

I scrambled upright, suddenly furious in my self-righteousness.

I knew instantly I couldn't win against this boy – a boy who was probably centuries older than me and had a lot more experience than I ever could. The worst I could probably do was give him a scratch – but even that was more respectful than merely rolling aside and giving him an easy victory. I narrowed my eyes at him, adopting more offensive posture –

"– Why don't you conjure something for yourself, Thea? A weapon, maybe?"

The Devil had spoken. My eyes flicked over to where he stood, arms crossed, leaning against a tree casually. I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster. "I told you – I _don't_ believe in you."

If I was hoping to provoke him into giving a reaction, well – I was sorely disappointed. He merely shrugged. "Suit yourself."

My eyes returned to the person who stood before me – I realized he had now drawn his spear, an ugly sort of smile flickering on his face. Despite myself, I gulped.

He charged.

I picked up the only weapon I could see – the cup of stew.

Using that as a sort of ineffective shield, I parried his thrusts away, hissing in pain when one of them grazed past my shoulder, causing me to stop fighting and run to the other side.

The boy slowly stalked towards me, easy victory in his eyes – a fact that made me even more determined to land a hit on him. I looked around desperately – nothing! Nothing to help me hurt him even a bit. I bit down a frustrated curse, thinking of any advantage I could possibly have –

I froze. I had one advantage. But even that would be a dirty, dirty trick.

And could I even get close enough to him to do that?

Well, it was that or nothing. I widened my eyes dramatically, clutching my chest as if suddenly in pain and stumbled forward, landing straight in front of my enemy on my knees. Around me, several boys began laughing – the poor, weak little girl was already defeated from one cut, wasn't she? I bit the inside of my mouth to stop myself from smiling as the boy knelt down to meet my eyes in order to gloat, so confident of his victory –

" – I knew you were – mmmmpf!"

He grabbed his crotch with wide eyes, falling forward so that he was on his knees right in front of me too.

I got up.

Before I could utter even a word, a hand clapped down on my injured shoulder, making me yelp loudly – "A dirty trick, Lost Girl, but effective nevertheless," Pan said from behind me, peering at the red-faced boy in front of us in mock-disappointment, "You continue to surprise me at every turn."

I gave him a glare full of loathing. "You could've stopped this from happening."

"Why should I? I'm not your mother."

I ripped my shoulder from his grasp, ignoring the twinge of discomfort. I walked forward so that I was in front of the boy I had publically humiliated, and offered him a hand. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't – "

"Get away from me!" The boy snapped, getting up to his feet and limping back. I winced upon seeing that he couldn't even walk properly. "Stupid, useless _girl_."

I cringed, noting that I already had an enemy in this stupid place. Ignoring the stares directed my way; I turned right sharply and walked away – as far away as I could from those stupid boys and their stupid leader –

"You aren't thinking of escaping, are you?"

I spun around to meet Felix's bland smile.

"Pan wouldn't like that," the Lost Boy continued, the threat obvious in his tone.

I cleared my throat. "I'm looking for a place to sleep."

"You can take Ben's room," Felix drawled, already turning away and walking back towards the camp. I had to jog to reach his level, "– it's fitting since you defeated him."

"Where will Ben sleep?"

"Outside," he replied with a shrug, clearly not bothered by the thought of where poor Ben would sleep, "He should've known better than to lose to you. In fact, he's lucky Pan isn't giving him more of a punishment."

"I'm sure it's punishment enough to lose to me," I mumbled under my breath. Felix must've heard me, for his smile stretched further.

I stopped, suddenly confused – I wasn't afraid of Felix anymore.

All that disappeared when the Lost Boy in question poked me with his club, causing me to yelp in pain. His hands, I noticed with trepidation, were now juggling a very pointed knife.

"What is that?"

"A knife."

"What for?"

"Well – "A sharp look directed at me "– for you, if you were trying to run away."

All thoughts of escape fled my mind.

* * *

"What is the sound of one hand clapping?" I mumbled into my make-shift pillow, trying to ignore the strands of sunlight lighting up my hair into a thousand different colors. My alarm had no response – quite expected, since it was, after all, an alarm – and alarms don't answer back to people. That's ridiculous –

"– Silence."

"Indeed," I replied, twisting over to lie down on my left – my right side _hurt_ like a bitch for some reason – "So now you know what I seek."

"And now you know what I don't," my alarm drawled almost cheerfully – I barely registered that it wasn't supposed to be talking back to me – that stupid thing – withdrew my face from under the sheets to chastise it and had scarcely opened my eyes when –

Cold water was flung directly into my face.

I choked in response, eyes flying open as I registered where I was exactly.

Neverland. In a tent. Amidst a bunch of boys. Peter Pan.

Perfectly in control of my senses – "That," I sputtered, spitting out the excess water from my mouth as my eyes met Felix's, "– wasn't very nice."

He gave me a very bland, unimpressed look. "It wasn't supposed to be. Now move out, it's almost dawn."

Almost dawn? "_Almost_ dawn?" I protested vainly, being pulled out even as I spoke, "Nobody is awake at this ungodly hour, you absolute fool – "

My voice stopped on its own when I realized that the camp was actually in a state of great activity. "Well, fancy that – "I murmured, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands to convince myself that what I was seeing was true – "Such a group of well-behaved boys."

Felix ignored me in favor of dragging me to the center, where Pan stood, surrounded by his group of minions. His eyes followed my every move, making me feel extremely self-conscious, but that didn't stop me from trying to dig my heels into the ground and impeding our movement towards him –

"For the love of – "Felix swore loudly and creatively, "– do you have to be such a pain?"

I flashed him a bright smile at odds with my mood – "I live to be of assistance, my dear Lost Boy – "

"Stop flirting with my boys, Thea," Pan interrupted my lovely conversation with his second-in-command, barely even glancing at me as he knelt down to inspect some weird stick – and such, he completely missed the absolute look of loathing I flung his way. His eyes were almost thoughtful when he straightened up.

Felix moved away to the fire, which seemed to be burning day and night – odd, I tell you – but when I moved to follow him, a hand snagged my wrist, pulling me back so hard that I lost my footing and tumbled – straight onto my knees again.

"Well, well – what have we here?" His voice was like velvet.

I shut my eyes furiously, trying to stay calm. There was a slight rustle – a movement – my eyes flew open when a hand grabbed my chin and forced me to look upwards.

Pan smirked down at me – _this was repayment_, I thought with sudden clarity, repayment for last night when he was on his knees – my face flushed at the thought – ghost circles moved around my thighs – I clenched my jaw, forcing myself to look everywhere but at him.

"What do you want?"

"Who, me?" He asked innocently, a finger tapping his lips as if in deep thought – "I'm just enjoying the view."

That _bastard_.

"Take a picture," I snapped, "it lasts longer."

"I have a better idea – "_and here it comes_ – "Why don't you just stay like this? Till I tell you otherwise, of course – "

My eyes snapped to his face, the horror hopefully evident in them. His face was a mixture of amusement and sadistic joy – a mixture that didn't appeal to me at all. Squaring my shoulders, I attempted to stand –

One hand forcefully pushed me down, and suddenly, Pan was in my face, eyes flashing – "I don't recall saying that you could get up."

I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore the way my stomach suddenly clenched – "I didn't think you were that serious."

"Oh, but you'll find that I am."

"Fine. _Fine_, Your Majesty, or Your Kingship, or Your Pan-ness," I bit out, closing my eyes, "May I _please_ get up?"

Eyes followed our every move – I was all too aware of the looks being directed at us behind my back.

Pan gave me one, wide smile – "No, you may not" – _oh, that jerk_ – He waved his hands – "Stay like this till I say otherwise – the Boys and I are going hunting – "

Tendrils of glow-y green tumbled down my body, slipping through every nook and cranny, every curve, every arc – and I was frozen in place, unable to move a single muscle.

I was too terrified to even squeak as all the boys filed out at Pan's command, leaving the camp, leaving behind me all alone. Pan stood in front of me till all of them had left, looking at them leave till the last one had moved out before turning back to me.

One hand carefully brushed my hair behind my ears, the other pressed into my injured shoulder from last night, making me choke – "That's what you get for getting up late."

I swore to myself then and there that I would be awake before any of them next time.

* * *

I peered down the edge of whatever the camp was situated in, not even bothering to worry about someone pushing me off – no one would dare as long as Pan didn't order them. A sobering thought, if there was ever one. My knees protested loudly every time I moved even a little, and I was sure Pan had no intentions of getting on his again to heal my wounds, as had happened last time.

Pushing my hair out of my eyes, I leaned even further in when something sparked my interest – it was an ocean, or a sea, stretching wide and outwards, seemingly with no end. My mouth popped open in surprise when I realized that there wasn't a single ship on its surface.

And then suddenly worried that someone was behind me, I glanced back, noting with precision how the _Boys_ were all far away from me, thankfully, holding crossbows and doing target practice. It was disgusting, the way all of them were learning to be cold-blooded killers. If I could, I would've yelled at them all –

I could feel eyes on me.

My heart thudded painfully in my chest as I slowly looked to the right, trying my hardest to ignore that my palms were suddenly sweaty and that my eyes were twitching in fear – _he_ was looking at me. Really, I should've expected nothing better in the first place.

Upon meeting my eyes, he raised his hand in a cheery wave.

That little shit.

I looked away, pursing my lips together tightly in an attempt to stop myself from cursing – bad habit, after all – and focused on the Lost Boys once more. They were playing a version of hit-the-apple-with-the-crossbow, only, without the customary mermaid to make things exciting, of course. A few of them had really good aim, I noted distractedly – but nothing could beat the target practice Emily had given me –

"I suppose you don't even need to practice this, do you? – "Look at the Devil and the Devil appeared, all bright eyes and toothed smiles – "Wendy must've taught you really well."

There was a casually interested glint in his eye, but I wasn't stupid – I knew he was waiting for me to let slip some information about her. Pan seemed to forget that this information grabbing worked both ways, if you were careful enough about it.

"Yeah – she did. I guess I can now understand why she knew how to use a crossbow – after all," I lowered my head, peeking at him from the corner of my eye – c'mon, take the bait – "after all, she trained with you all – "

Pan burst out laughing, slapping a hand on his thigh in his mirth. "I taught her nothing – "he told me, a weird sort of light in his eyes, "All she learned, she learned from her friends."

"What friends?"

"The friends that helped her escape, of course – "

Friends that helped her escape? There were people on this island who actually defied this psychopath and his insane wishes? A slow coil of hope unfurled in my chest – maybe I could go home, live a normal life once again, maybe I could –

_Wait_.

If he was telling me this willingly – no deceit, I had barely even spoken a sentence and information had come tumbling out – why would he tell me anything useful unless –

I glanced at him, noting with trepidation that his smile had become more _pointed_ somehow, the sharp edges of his teeth literally glowed as he waited for me to understand – hooded eyes looking at me with something akin to expectation –

– _no_.

I recoiled sharply, falling off the log I was sitting on, landing on the ground with a loud thump. Eyes swiveled towards us – yes, a show for you, you idiots – I ignored them, or tried to as my hands flew over my mouth, sudden shock – surprise – and you didn't, please tell me you didn't –

"You killed them all – "

"Finally the penny drops," Pan said –

"No,"

"Yes," – a sibilant hiss.

"Why?" I cried out, unable to stop myself –

"Let me tell you a story," he said lightly, standing up so that he towered above me once more – a twisted version of the morning – "There was a bird, and the bird was caught – captured, if you will, by a very, very smart hunter – the hunter liked his games, and he and the little bird played for hours and hours and hours – but one day, the bird cheated – "Pan bared his teeth at the memory – "And she found someone to help her escape from her pretty little cage. So, in retribution, the hunter's shadow – a mean, vengeful things – ripped away the helper's shadow too, and he died, that poor thing – he died _screaming_ – "

"And the hunter was happy with his retribution – until one day, the hunter saw the bird, and the bird was having fun – can you believe it, Thea? She had the audacity to cheat, and yet, she was having fun while the hunter missed their little games so much – so the hunter stole her friend – "

And the friend screamed.

"Is this upsetting you?" Pan asked, a sick sort of smile on his face, "I must say, I expected you to be stronger about a mere story – "

"It isn't a mere story, you bastard, you killed them – you killed whoever they were – "

"So gullible, so naïve – "

"What – "

"It's a story. _Just_ a story."

"No – but you said – "

"Well, I _lied_ – "

"You liar! – you killed them – "

He clicked his tongue softly in chastisement – "And who told you I did? Oh wait, it was me – "

"Shut up – just shut up – "

Sick laughter, wafting through my ears – I wanted to claw his face out, I wanted to rake my nails through his perfect hair and _yank_ – I wanted –

A hand in my hair, pulling slightly – my eyes flew open –

And Peter Pan smirked at me – "You might as well forget all thoughts about escape, dearest Thea – you can't, unless I allow it –"

"And I won't."

* * *

**A/N: Longer than usual. Creepier than usual too. Well. **

**Please leave a thought. **


End file.
